


Dirty Dancing, Brownies and the Thursday Night Shift

by Cantique



Category: DCU, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantique/pseuds/Cantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans have been on an 80's movie binge. Donna and Dick find themselves listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack and passing by the Thursday night shift by making brownies. Feelings happen. (I suck at summaries.) Based on a scene from Dirty Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing, Brownies and the Thursday Night Shift

_Love. Love is strange._

It was Thursday night, Donna and Dick’s rostered night manning Titan HQ. Unless there was an assignment or a situation, everyone usually left after about five in the evening once training was over. The exception to this was Raven, who’d usually finish reading or meditating a few hours later, give or take. After that? It was Dick and Donna’s night, one they’d designated for themselves as friends.

_Lot of people take it for a game._

Thursday nights were set aside by the two for movies, music, popcorn and nachos -- and given that the world seemed to save it’s problems for Fridays, the chilled, laid back Thursdays had become routine for the two.

_Once you get it, you never wanna quit._

Tonight they’d decided to switch it up a little and make brownies. Realistically, it was mostly Donna’s idea seeing as Gar’s birthday was the next day, and she knew all too well how much he’d appreciate something to munch when he showed up for morning briefing.

_After you’ve had it, you’re in an awful fix._

So Dick turned on some music, set up the futuristic (albeit small) oven HQ’s lunchroom had been provided with and the two got to it. The playlist for most of the month had been a mix of well known 80’s songs, mostly from movies thanks to the ‘education’ Donna had insisted the Titans give Kory on all things Earth Culture. Or, at least by Donna’s definition, anyway. Dick soon learned that these ‘Earth Culture’ lessons were mostly movie nights and Friends marathons, but the way Kory spoke so highly of Joey and his ‘infant duck creature’ made him think they weren’t such a bad idea in the end.

_Many people don’t understand. They think loving is money in the hand._

The latest Earth film to be added to Kory’s repertoire was _Dirty Dancing_ , which had prompted her to beg everyone from Dick to Cyborg to ‘partake in the lift’ with her -- the part about _why_ the lift was so special seemed to have gone over Kory’s head. Nonetheless, Kory took a liking to the film, Donna already knew it back to front and while Gar would never admit it, Dick had caught him bopping along to the soundtrack a little during training. The playlist hung around for a long time.

_Your sweet loving is better than a kiss._

“Milk?” Dick asked, reaching an arm out as he read over the recipe for the eighth time to make perfectly sure he was getting the measurements right. He felt a carton thrust into his hand in a rhythmic fashion, catching the sight of Donna dancing along to herself while rummaging through the refrigerator in the steel mixing bowl he’d set out on the bench. This was why he liked Donna, he thought as his head started to bop along with her. They could be like this around each other, casual, relaxed, themselves. He’d actually go as far as to say she was one of his best friends.

_When you leave me, sweet kisses I miss._

Donna would agree on that front, and as she peeked back out for a second to place some strawberries on the counter she also caught a glimpse of him rhythmically tapping against the sugar jar. Dick spent a lot of time being serious. Being the leader of the Titans, she supposed he had to, really. So it was nice to see him unwind on their Thursday night shifts. Sometimes she worried about him, but she wouldn’t say that to him. It wasn’t her place to talk to him about it, or rather, she knew he’d never talk to _her_ about it when things were getting to him. Instead, she left the talking to Kory and tried to help Dick out in other ways -- another reason why Thursday nights were so important to her.

Dick turned to face her, mixing bowl in his arms as he lip synced along to the words they knew so well. _“Silvia?”_

_“Yes, Micky?”_ Donna mimed in turn, dramatically flipping her hair as she further stepped out from behind the fridge door.

_“How do you call your lover boy?”_ Dick playfully tilted his head to the left.

_“Come’ere, lover boy!”_ She gestured with another dramatic flick of the head, a devilish grin on her face. She held in a laugh as she imagined herself addressing her fiance like that. Not that Terry would complain if she was demanding him with such ferocity, however.

_“And if he doesn’t answer?”_ Dick continued the act, closing the distance between them, continuing to mix in time with the music as she closed the refrigerator door. He couldn’t help holding in a smirk at the sight of Donna aggressively demanding her lover boy -- although he admitted silently to himself that it looked good on her.

Donna lifted up her arm, leaning herself against the refrigerator, back arched in a pose with a fake pout on her face. _“Oh lover boy...”_ In the back of her head, she was doing her best Kory impression. Or at least what she imagined Kory to be like when it was just her and Dick, alone. She wondered if that’s what other men liked. Donna didn’t really know. Terry was... Terry. He was good to her, but hardly the kind of man that was rendered helpless by the sight of her swaying her hips and calling to him. Was Dick one of those guys? She’d probably never know.

“And if he still doesn’t answer?” Dick closed even more distance between them, doing his best to not look at her... like that. He’d never seen Donna pull that pose before. Of course, Donna wasn’t the kind of woman who, as Kory put it, ‘embraced her comfort in her natural body.’ Or at least publicly, anyway. Maybe that’s why they were such close friends, because they never had that tension there. Although he’d be lying if he said he’d never had the odd feeling wash over him about Donna. She was smart, funny, strong, beautiful. She wasn’t Kory, but that wasn’t a bad thing at all. Sometimes he needed someone who wasn’t her.

_“I simply say: Baby, ooohhhh, baby...”_ Donna slinked her way to the mixing bowl, each step taking it’s time with the words she mimed. At one stage, her eyes accidentally locked with his and she was reminded of the few times she might have considered actually acting this out with him. They’d always been friends, but there were things in Dick that weren’t in Terry that would strike her in a way that would almost blindside her. His leadership, compassion for his teammates, his sense of justice, ability to think quickly under pressure, his trust in her...

_“My sweet baby...”_ Donna dipped her finger into the brownie mix, a cheeky smile at the corners of her mouth, Dick watching her in anticipation. At first he’d expected her to pop her finger into her mouth to taste the batter... _“You’re the one!”_  With that, she bopped the bridge of his nose with the mix, smearing the chocolate mixture across the bridge of his nose and a little onto his cheek. She let out a laugh as the two continued to dance around the kitchen, Dick using the spoon to try and get mix in her hair as revenge, Donna ducking and weaving out of the way.

_“Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you’re the one.”_


End file.
